lights will guide you home
by Jellysaw1122
Summary: its been 15 years since they last saw each other what happens when the next time they see each other it wont be such a happy one?
1. Chapter 1

Lights will guide you home

Chapter 1

Laura POV:

It has been almost 15 years since I last saw Carmilla. We're both heroes to each other, I saved her by killing _Vordenberg_ and she saved me by being by my side when I was going through something I never thought I had to go though. I killed someone. Someone like me. I think _I_ deserve to die too.

Carmilla was there the whole time even though I betrayed her trust. She was there when I needed her the most but I was not there when _she_ needed _me_ the most. I was such a horrible girlfriend, that's probably why she broke up with me. I am such a selfish idiot.

15 years since I last saw her. She left me when everything passed, everything was back to normal. Her reason for leaving me: she thought she didn't deserve me but truth be told, I feel like I don't deserve her.

Danny somehow came back alive I'm not sure how that happened but she was there to comfort me so probably a year later she asked me out and I decided to give it a try. Life is going pretty good now. Danny is taking me out, she's super sweet today, we love each other. I think. I may still have feelings for Carmilla. I went into the fancy dinner place Danny booked. I looked around the place. The room was filled with a diversity of people. Walls were a nice royal looking red, lights were dimmed down for reasons unknown. Somehow, the lady seated -with a man in his mid-forties?- at the table beside us looked a lot like Carm. The lady was wearing a pan suit that clung to her body in the best ways, dark hair tied in a neat bun. But maybe I've been thinking about her too much. I think they are having a serious business deal. My gaze went back to my redhead girlfriend that wore a soft blue dress that complemented her hair well. Danny then got out of her seat and got down on one knee...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Laura POV:

Danny got down on one knee and said "Laura we have been dating for almost 14 years and I am ready to settle down I'm not sure about you but I'm hoping that you are. I love you and I can't imagine a life without you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So will you marry me?"

 _Danny oh my gosh I don't I can't believe it. It took you this long to ask? YES! I love you Danny._

Third person POV:

Little did Laura and Danny know that the dark haired beauty was Carmilla.

Carmilla POV:

After _I_ left Laura, I started practicing law, I studied at Harvard Law. After graduating top of my class, I got many job offers, so I decided to take one that was in New York, the big apple. After about 2 years, I was called to the bars, won my first case and the next, 1 never lost a single one.

I live in a penthouse in New York. My penthouse is two stories high, has 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. Some might say that I have the best life ever but there's something missing. Maybe a girl in my life? No, to be more specific, I'm missing _Laura_. Life without her is really miserable. Well after 6 years I started my own firm and it's getting very popular through the years.

I was heading to a meeting at a fancy dinner place. This poor guy, Mr Rickson caught his wife cheating. He wanted a divorce the wife said that she wanted fifty percent of everything they have but he didn't want to because he feels that she was the one who cheated and that she does not deserve anything. So she decided to lawyer up and sue Mrs Rickson. He's rich so he called up my firm but no one knows it's me that owns the firm because I use the allies "Natasha".

I scanned the area and saw a couple that looked a lot like Laura and _Xena_. I left it alone because it feels like I'm hallucinating. I continued this meeting and told Mr Rickson that he might have a chance of winning this. I saw the girl that looked like the giant get down on one knee and proposed to the girl that looked like _my_ cupcake and she said yes. What seems oddly weird is that the girl who looked like Laura smelled the same as the Laura I last remember. Cinnamonly, pumpkin spice and cookies. Stupid vampire senses. It can't be her, we haven't seen each other for 15 years. I felt a pang of heartache thinking that that might be Laura getting proposed to.

Third person POV:

Little did Carmilla know that that Christmas smelling girl _was_ Laura and her newly fiancée was Danny


	3. Chapter 3

_**To whom it may concern,**_

 _ **You are invited to Silas university alumni homecoming. Please wear formal**_

 _ **Yours sincerely,**_

 _ **Silas alumni board**_

Laura POV:

So me and Danny were invited to the alumni homecoming; that's where me and danny will announce our engagement. Laf and Per will be there and Kirsch will be there too. And hopefully _Carmilla_ too. I want her to know that I am happy and I should thank her for leaving me. I mean, if the woman never broke up with me, I wouldn't have had Danny. I felt arms snaking around my waist, I smiled lightly and turned around,

"Hey babe."

"Hi Laura," Danny places a soft kiss on my cheek, "you excited to go back?"

I hummed in response as I breathed in her forestish scent.

"I love you Laura."

"I love you too Dan." We shared a kissed, soft lips working against my own. It felt wonderful, but there was something in the back of my head unsettling me. Danny broke the kiss, with concern in her eyes,

"Laura, are you okay?"

I just nodded in response, saying I was just tired.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Carmilla POV:

I received a letter from the alumni board of Silas university saying that I was invited to the homecoming. I hope the cupcake is there and she's still single I was planning to ask her out. I let out a soft sigh, I know it was my mistake to let her slip through of my fingers like that but what can I do?

* * *

 ** _*day of homecoming*_**

Laura POV:

I took Danny's hand and walked into the crowded ball room, suspense filling my body. I looked around and saw faces that I've missed, Kirsch, Laf, Perry and even JP 2. I couldn't find a certain broody vampire in the crowd. _Wait,_ I think I see someone in leather pants and a black shirt with a long sleeve leather jacket. I wonder how she even afforded that. She probably killed someone for that kind of money. _Anyways_ she was sitting at the bar alone. A blonde girl, _uh whats her name? Elsie?_ casually walked over to Carmilla. Elsie and Carm were striking up a conversation, laughing every so often. A soft rage ran through my veins, _why?_ I took Danny's hand and walked towards the two. She looked at me and said "Laura, you look great. I was wondering-" I cut her off and said "Carm before this conversation heads into the wrong direction, I wanted to tell you that I am dating Danny". Her face flashed a short look of disappointment before her "I'm all broody and disaffected" facade came back up. The raven haired stood up from her seat, downing the shot in her hands then telling me to have a good life and walked away. I could tell that she still had feelings for me but I have fully moved on… _I think_

Carmilla POV:

"I am dating Danny", _that_ phrase rang through my head like a chant, echoing in my heart that shattered into a few million pieces that no one _but_ Laura could put back together. The room suddenly felt smaller, more packed. _I can't breathe._ Can't these _lackwits_ get out of my way? I pushed my way through the sea of mortals, ignoring the Ginger twins' greetings. The world felt like it was spinning, was it because of the sundance? Or was it the alcohol? I'm not sure. Nausea hit me like a train, sending me running to nearest exit. God whats happening to me? Once I felt steady enough, I stood up, walking away from the party. I look up to see the dazzling stars spread across the dark blue sky. _Nothing to that light._

* * *

 ** _M: HELLO umm I'm Meyon, co-writer of the story. I hope ya'll are enjoying the story as much as me and jelly are enjoying writing it. Please do leave feed back so we can improve and whatnot ^.^ (If there is enough people looking at this, we might put it on AO3 as well) Cheers!_**


End file.
